Chapter 1 (Novel)
Scum Villain (人渣反派 Rén zhā fǎnpài) is the first chapter of the novel The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System. Summary :"Proud Immortal Demon Way" is a YY stallion novel. To be exact, it is…" “Proud Immortal Demon Way” was a cool, cultivation novel. One that the protagonist didn’t began strong or weak, but walked a bitter pitch-black path. The novel influenced countless of other YY novels and took thousands of readers by storm. It was, by far, the most popular stallion novelRefers to a novel genre featuring a protagonist that charms everyone around them. Most of these novels are harem oriented. of the year! The self-titled book veteran reader, Shen Yuan, starts to tell a summary of the book. It tells the story of a baby who was abandoned immediately after being born by his parents; wrapped in white cloth and set into the river in a wood basin. Being the coldest time of the year, he barely escaped death when fishermen fished him up. They named him Luo Binghe, since he was found floating on the Luochuan River and it was filled with thin ice. Bing he (冰河) means ‘glacier’ and taken separately the characters mean ‘ice’ and ‘river.’ But his surname ‘Luo’ also sounds like the word for ‘lowered.’ Altogether, his name sounds like it literally describes his origins: ‘lowered into icy river. Luo Binghe became a homeless kid, always starving and never wearing enough to be warm when a rich family’s washerwoman that had no children adopted him. They were poor and suffered at the hands of the wealthy family they relied upon. One day, he endured a beating of one of the family’s sons for a lukewarm bowl of meat porridge for his foster mother, but she died before he got there in time. After that in a coincidental event, he was selected by the Cang Qiong Mountain Sect, one of the great four cultivation sects at the time, under the ‘Xiu Ya Sword’ Shen Qingqiu. But Shen Qingqiu was “fair on the outside and foul on the inside,” always degrading Luo Binghe and encouraging the other sect members in doing so as well. After a few years of studying and suffering in silence, Luo Binghe reached 17 years of age and attended the Immortal Alliance Conference that was held once every three years. During the Conference, Luo Binghe was played by Shen Qingqiu and fell into a rift between the Demon and Human Realm - The Endless Abyss. Falling into the Abyss, Luo Binghe obtained the Xin Mo Sword and learned about his history. He was the son of the Demon Realm’s Sacred Ruler Tianlang Jun and a woman. Tian Langjun was suppressed under the mountains, unable to free himself for eternity; his mother was a disciple of a famous righteous sect and was probably expelled from her sect due to her relationship with Tian Langjun. She died after giving birth to Luo Binghe due to postpartum hemorrhage. But before dying, she got her son off the boat she had given birth on, living Luo Binghe with a chance of surviving. Using the Xin Mo Sword to unseal the demon race’s blood in his body, Luo Binghe cultivated and achieved unworldly things before going back to Cang Qiong Mountain Sect. Walking the path of darkness, he concealed himself and started scheming. Gaining trust through deceit and raising to the top, his enemies dying tragically under his hands. He then returned to the Demon Realm and inherited the position of Sacred Ruler. But not satisfied, he began to annihilate the sects and all the voices that opposed him. The result turning him into a legend and unifying the Three Realms - Demon, Human, and Immortal - with a harem beyond counting and a great number of descendants. Ending the summary, Shen Yuan says “Stupid author, stupid novel!” and dies right after. The chapter continues with Shen Yuan cursing the author of “Proud Immortal Demon Way” Airplane Shooting Towards The Sky. He says he feels embarrassed to call a disorderly and incoherent framework a cultivation novel, explaining the plot holes in the process. Shen Yuan then justifies why he read the novel until the end, saying that he was not a masochist but because of the numerous foreshadowings, one mystery after another, layer upon layer of confusing red herrings. But in the end none of them were solved. Shen Yuan thinks that he was angry enough to be back from the dead. Right after stating this, his last words "Stupid author, stupid novel!" automatically triggered The System. He looks around and sees he is floating in a pitch-black virtual space. The Systems then explains that he got into the system and hopes that he can achieve what he desires, which is “to transform a piece of stupid writing in accordance to his wishes into a high-end, impressive, and high-grade classic work.” Disoriented, Shen Yuan violently shudders. After calming his state of mind, he forcefully opens his eyelids to see he was lying in a unfamiliar bed and using unfamiliar white clothes with an ancient fragrance and look. Looking to his left, he sees a handsome young man dressed in xuan duan style sitting beside the bed and looking concerned. This young man is relieved that Shen Yuan is finally awake and asks if he has any discomforts to which Shen Yuan says no. Even though Shen Yuan was bewildered by everything he maintained his calm, justifying that he had read many transmigration novels. Shen Yuan then asks to the man where were them, the man was stunned for a moment but replied they were in Qing Jing Peak. The man asks how did he suddenly got a fever and says that he knows the Immortal Alliance Conference was drawing near and he was training his disciples nonstop for success. The man reassures that with Cang Qiong Mountain history and fame, they didn’t have to dispatch anyone to attend the conference. That there wouldn’t be anyone who would dare question them and there was no need for him to concern himself with false rumors. Shocked but still acting confused, Shen Yuan asks himself why the man’s words and the setting were so familiar. Right after thinking this, the system says it had successfully binded Shen Yuan to the account ‘Shen Qingqiu’ and proceeds to explain the point system. Shen Yuan quickly accepts the facts, but soon realizes the shell he was using was the scum villain of the story, Shen Qingqiu. Shen Yuan then recognizes the man beside him as the Sect Master, the ‘Xuan Su Sword’ Yue Qingyuan, which Shen Qingqiu had killed in the original work. Seeing that Yue Qingyuan wasn’t dead yet, he concludes that he was very early on the story and the present Shen Qingqiu hadn’t had his mask pulled off nor had his reputation been ruined yet. Remembering how was Shen Qingqiu’s ending in Proud Immortal Demon Way, with his four limbs severed as well as his tongue, he resolved himself on being good to the protagonist and pamper him in every possible way. Upon forming his plan, a long string of alarms that sounded like "a hundred police cars were zipping past while carrying a hundred screeching mystic beasts" exploded in his mind. It was the system warning him that he could not behave differently as the 'OOC function' was frozen at the current moment, or he would have his B points deducted. As a semi-nerd, the now Shen Qingqiu understood the situation and asked what would happen if the points were to reached less than 0. The system replies that he would be deported back to his original world, where his physical body was dead. At last, he looks around but doesn’t find anyone with Luo Binghe’s description. He asks where was Luo Binghe and Yue Qingyuan looks at him strangely. Shen Qingqiu becomes secretly delighted thinking the protagonist didn’t enter the sect yet but his hopes were quickly shattered when Yue Qingyuan says “After stringing him up and hitting him, haven’t you always shut him inside the woodshed?” Which makes Shen Qingqiu’s eyes darken. Appearances Chapter Notes Navigation Category:Novel Chapters Category:Novel